


Loose Casings

by KingLeo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Various kinds of sex, prompt fills, some violence at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Prompt fills and short works from my tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 34 - If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to the bed

When he'd first joined up, Ryan had been told that Gavin tended to get handsy after a good heist. At first, he'd been admittedly overwhelmed by the younger man's seemingly unstoppable sex drive. It wasn't unusual for him to visit several rooms in a night to work out all his energy and excitement. 

Then Ryan had started cutting loose on him. That had been a game changer. 

Even as they sat next to each other in the back of the car, Ryan could practically feel Gavin shivering beside him. An almost dainty hand rested on his thigh, gripping it tighter than a man Gavin's size had a right to. Cool blue eyes watched him squirm, watched the look of annoyance on Michael's face as he elbowed him. Ryan let his arm rest over Gavin's shoulders. The shudder that went through him was almost too good. 

Once they were back at “base”, everyone clambered out of the car and split off their various ways. Ryan felt a warm, lean body press to his side. 

“Ryan,” Gavin's voice pleaded. 

He turned to look down at him, feeling his chest tighten a moment. Gavin looked positively debouched, the picture of need. His green eyes were dark, glazed over with wide black pupils. His face was flushed and his entire body was warm to the touch. Both hands clutched at Ryan's coat and pulled, and he stood up on his toes a moment to kiss at the skeletal mask's cheek. 

“You're really worked up tonight.” Ryan's voice was calm and smooth. Gavin keened. 

“Ryaaan,” he plead. He reached up and pulled the mask off the Vagabond, holding it in one hand while the other gripped his hair and pulled him down. Ryan only half resisted, making a low growling sound as their lips met. 

It was almost shameful that a simple kiss was all it took to do him in. Gavin nibbled at his lip..and Ryan forced him to the wall. The sound Gavin made only drove him on, and Ryan kissed him hungrily and pressed his larger frame against him as he heard his mask fall from Gavin's fingers and clatter to the floor. Both hands were in his hair and pulling, lips and teeth against his own. 

He broke away and looked at him. The effect on Gavin was visible. His mouth hung open as he panted, chest heaving. His cheeks were red and the faintest hint of sweat beading at his tanned temple. He could feel the blond's erection digging into his leg, made only more prominent by needy rocks of his hips. 

“If you keep looking at me like that, we won't make it to the bed.” 

Gavin deftly yanked the tie from Ryan's ponytail, spilling black hair across his shoulders. They kissed again, still hungry and needy. Big hands gripped a narrow waist, and almost as if they'd planned it, Ryan hoisted Gavin up against the wall and pinned him there. Lean legs wrapped around him and pulled, keeping their bodies flush together. He almost growled as he broke the kiss, grinding his own growing bulge against Gavin's. 

“Right here's fine.”


	2. 35 - You heard me. Take. It. Off.

It had started as a joke. On a recent shopping excursion, Gavin had picked up a pleated skirt that left barely anything to the imagination. The pink and gray plaid complimented his deeply tanned skin, and he loved how the fabric felt against his skin. Jackie had agreed he was too cute to stand, so he'd bought it on the spot. 

Now Ryan was staring at him, ice blue eyes predatory. Gavin had been standing in his room trying it on with a tight fitting shirt when the other man came in. The door was now shut and locked, and Ryan was stalking toward him. 

“Wh-Whot?” Gavin blinked at Ryan, fiddling with a button on his shirt. 

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” 

Ryan was only a few steps away now. Gavin was almost scared. Ryan wouldn't hurt him, but...why would he be demanding he take the skirt off? 

“Why?” His throat felt dry and his voice rasped. Ryan was close enough he could hear him breathing. Powerful hands gripped his slim waist and pulled him close. Ryan buried his face against Gavin's hair as both hands slid under his shirt to touch bare skin. 

“Because you're absolutely irresistible,” he said lowly. “I can't stop myself.” 

Gavin gasped and arched against him, gripping the collar of his coat. Ryan smelled of leather and motor oil and gun smoke, and his makeup had run down his temple from the heat of his mask. It looked like a melting skull now...he'd just gotten off a job. 

Raising a leg to rest on his hip, Gavin shuddered and grinned as Ryan's hand gripped his thigh with almost bruising force. 

“What if I don't /want/ you to stop yourself?” 

“Then you need to turn around and face the wall.” 

Gavin turned quickly and slapped his hands against the wall, back arching. 

“Spread them.” Ryan's voice was cold iron. 

Gavin shifted his feet apart, gasping as Ryan's hands gripped his ass through the skirt. A pleased purr left the big man when he discovered nothing beneath it but smooth skin. Biting his lip, Gavin moaned as he felt Ryan's thumb rub against his hole. 

“So...you like it, then?” he asked. Ryan's hips slapped against his rear, motorcycle leathers slapping against bare skin. The man's sizable erection was all too easily felt through his pants. 

“Answer your question?” Ryan growled against his ear. 

“Oh fuck yes...”


	3. Cities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet thing based on the song "Cities" by Hollywood Undead. Mostly because I can't draw the imagery that I see with it.

Everyone's terrified of the crew. 

There's Michael, the fury of the crew. He's fond of fire and hails of bullets, and is rumored to have the highest single body count of anyone in the crew. When their Boss wants a lot of people killed in a hurry, he sends in Michael. 

Then there's Vagabond, the skull-faced psycho who leaves rivers of blood in his wake. His specialty is chaos. Explosions, volleys of grenades intermingled with precise shooting from large caliber weapons, any place the Vagabond's been looks like something out of a horror movie. 

But scarier than either of them is the one often overlooked. When compared to vicious murderers and criminal masterminds, he seems like just a hacker, just a hired geek. 

Everyone underestimates Gavin. 

And who wouldn't? His usual contribution to a heist is sitting in the car and remotely cracking the safe or overriding the security. When he gets directly involved, he gets hurt. He's loud and a bit socially weird as most tech guys tend to be. He's not a very good shot, and it's rumored he's never directly killed more than a handful of people. 

But see, Gavin? 

Gavin loves fire. 

Gavin loves explosions. 

Michael and Vagabond would do anything for Gavin. That black masked bastard literally blow someone's head apart when they threatened Gavin. Michael t-boned a police car and pinned it to a building to keep them from pitting the car Gavin was driving. 

He's also the only one who seems to be able to calm them down. A worried look stills the Vagabond. A gentle touch quells Michael's rage. 

More so than even their boss, Gavin controls the two monsters of the Crew. They go along with Geoff, but they will put the world, smoldering and bleeding, at Gavin's feet if he asked for it. If you fuck with the brit, you fuck with his pets. 

So the next time you think you're going to fuck with Gavin? Don't. Because behind that goofy smile is a calculating mind, and those hands hold the leashes of hellbeasts. If he wanted to, Gavin could take over this entire city and bring it to its knees. He could let them loose, litter all of Los Santos with corpses while ash fell like rain. He'd sit atop the highest building, welcoming Vagabond and Michael back with a smile and a kiss.


	4. 11. If you walk out that door... - Geovin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill where I sort of lost the prompt itself but still went with the spirit of it. So some Geovin fluff.

Why was it so hard to just say “don't go”?

Maybe it was the lump in his throat from watching Gavin try to collect the things he owned from the house. Geoff hadn't realized just how much was shared between him, Jackie, and Gavin until the young blond spent half an hour agonizing over whether he'd bought certain movies and if it was okay for him to take them either way. 

This whole thing was stupid. Some cock up at immigration had lost some paperwork or something and rather than fight it, Gavin was packing up to go home. To the otherside of the damn world. 

And there Geoff was, a gang boss, arms folded and huffing like a petulant child. 

Gavin set a bag down by the door and rubbed the small of his back. The twig of a boy never could haul around much. He glanced at Geoff and offered a weak smile. 

“Guess that's the last of it, then,” he said. 

He turned to look back at the living room just beyond the entry, and Geoff followed his gaze. Nothing looked any different, but it felt...off. Gavin shuffled his feet, making his designer sneakers squeak against the tile. Geoff was just tense. He gripped his forearms, then shifted his weight, looked at Gavin, looked away. He heard Gavin turn toward the door. 

“Don't go.” 

The silence between them was heavy, oppressive. 

“What?” 

“I didn't fucking stutter. I said don't go.” 

The blond blinked at him, looking completely stunned for a moment. He blinked, straightened..then laughed. 

“The hell are you laughing at, asshole?! I'm serious!” 

Gavin crossed the hall to him and took his face in his hands. He pulled him down, kissing him firmly. Geoff was stunned for a second. Once he recovered himself, he wrapped his arms tightly around Gavin, holding the blond almost crushingly close. 

“You think I'm not comin back?” 

“You're the one who packed up everything he owns.” Geoff's hold only loosened enough to let the younger man breathe. “Looks pretty permanent to me.” 

“Well...” Gavin stammered on that for a moment. “I didn't want my things to be in the way. And I don't know how long I'll be gone..” 

“The hell do you mean, 'in the way'?” Geoff scoffed, leaning away enough to meet Gavin's gaze. “You've been underfoot since I took you in, why stop now?” 

His hands tensed against his back, clearly reluctant to relax his hold. For a long moment, he just looked at him, his chest tight and mouth dry. 

“This is your home, you idiot.” 

He kissed Gavin again, passionately, mustache scratching at the younger man's tanned skin. Gavin made a little noise and hugged Geoff tight. His lean body arched against him, and Geoff's grip turned that much more possessive. When their lips parted, Gavin was gasping. 

“Promise..” Geoff said. “Promise you'll come back.”

“I'll come back to you,” Gavin said. One hand stroked over Geoff's cheek, fingers curling against his jaw to draw his face close again. He kissed him, lips feather light as they went from his mouth to his cheek to his ear. “But I might be gone a while...you should give me something to remember you by, yeah?”

Gavin's grin was ridiculous when his back hit the wall, and Geoff made certain he'd be limping to the plane while marks on his neck blossomed to bruises.


	5. So Far yet So Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the crew handles Gavin being in the UK for a while. Sequel to the previous bit, here's some OT6 action.

The prospect of being away from the rest of the Crew for hell knew how long was almost unbearable. Luckily for Gavin, the aid of modern technology made things a lot easier. 

Texts and phone calls were frequent, especially for the first week of his absence. It wasn't uncommon for Gavin to hang up with one and immediately call another. It became a regular thing that they started to expect it and were surprised when Gavin didn't spend hours on the phone with them anymore. But it meant he was relaxing with being away from them, and that was alright too. 

The hard part then became satisfying his voracious appetites. Once again, Gavin was lucky to have a myriad of options, and was amused to learn everyone had their own preferences. 

Ever the strangely old fashioned, Ryan preferred straight up phone sex. He kept Gavin breathless and needy with just he sound of his voice, outlining step by step just what he would do. Gavin would close his eyes and try to imagine the Vagabonds big, strong hands on him while he touched himself. He relished the way Ryan would moan when he got a keening whine from him. The sound of that self satisfaction was too familiar to him. In the bedroom, Ryan was a pleaser, and he always gloated a little when he managed to bring Gavin right up to the brink. 

Ray was lazy. He preferred to flop down in front of a laptop or tablet and turn on a video chat. Gavin wasn't about to complain, as it meant he got to see every inch of “Narvaez Jr Jr” or “Latin Thunder” if he was feeling funny. They'd lay in bed, jerking themselves, sometimes Gavin working his flexibility so Ray could watch him fuck himself on various toys. Once or twice afterward, they dozed off talking, cams still on, so it was as close to sleeping together as they could get. 

Unlike the others, Michael was no where near as willing to admit how much he missed Gavin. He played like he didn't always have time for him, relegating most of their conversation to texts or social media exchanges. Once in a while, though, Gavin got some real sexting out of him, complete with pictures. Pictures Gavin saved to look back on when Michael decided to be surly later and hold out on him. 

Geoff was harder to pin down, since he didn't always have time to dedicate to Gavin. But when he did, he made it count. Texts, calls, pictures, whatever he could manage just to savor a little time with Gavin. And Gavin appreciated every single second. Even when it was 2 in the morning and Geoff forgot the time difference. 

Jackie played snoop for Gavin. She'd snap pictures of the others when they weren't looking. Ryan looking sad when he got off the phone, Michael and Ray draped across each other gaming, Geoff drinking and looking pensive, herself in a new top with something she bought for Gavin tantalizingly hidden in a bag. They missed each other, and promised to get coffee and shop and get white girl wasted the moment he was home. 

All of those things made it easier for Gavin to stand the distance and make the time pass. Needless to say, though, once he was finally home, each member of the Crew took turns “catching up” in his own way.


	6. Daddy's Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Michael and Geoff times. So I wrote some Michael and Geoff with daddy kink.

Geoff was an evil genius. He'd long since learned what it took to set Michael off, and how to illicit the best reactions from him. Through trial and error, he came to realize the best way to tease him. Michael couldn't handle it. He was the kind of person who wanted to get right to it, dispense with foreplay and get to the meat of things. 

Geoff had learned patience years ago. 

Once, Geoff had tied Michael to a chair and very slowly worked his cock until Michael was begging to come from his touch alone. And Geoff had let him...three times before releasing him finally. After that, Michael had subtly (so he thought) weaseled his way into being tied again. 

More impressive than Geoff's affinity for stout knots was his lack of a need for them. He was the Boss for a reason. When he spoke, people listened, and his word was law. They'd repeated the chair exercise a few times, once with only his hands tied, then one hand, then neither. When he obeyed, he was rewarded. When he disobeyed, Geoff stopped. 

Tonight, Geoff had wanted to try something new. Michael had eagerly thrown himself into it, excited to know what Geoff had planned..

And that was how he ended up on his hands and knees, pressed back against Geoff. The older man's cock was buried to the hilt in Michael's ass, stretching him but staying still save for the slight movements when Geoff adjusted his legs. Tattooed fingers were wrapped around his cock, moving in steady strokes from base to tip and back again. 

Michael shuddered and bowed his head. He wanted to move so badly. He wanted to rock forward and back, to bounce off of Geoff's hips and drive his cock deep into him over and over. But every time he moved, Geoff matched him, keeping his hips glued to Michael's round butt. He bit his lip and shifted his weight slightly to lift one hand off the bed. Geoff's hand stopped immediately, moving off of his shaft. 

“Thought you said you'd be a good boy?” Geoff said against his ear. Michael could feel the whiskers of his mustache tickle against his skin. 

“S-Sorry,” he gasped. His arms tensed as he did his best to keep his hands on the bed. 

“Sorry what?” Geoff's fingers circled the head of his cock. 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Just saying it made him shiver. Geoff kissed between his shoulders and gave the barest roll of his hips, allowing only the tiniest bit of friction. Michael gasped, gripping the sheets tighter. 

“Good boy.” 

When had he started to live for those words? Anything to make Geoff say them, to praise him like that...Sometimes on jobs, Geoff would whisper it to him, just to watch the curly haired man squirm. He knew the effect it had on him. The way Michael's cock throbbed in his hand was impossible to ignore. 

“Daddy,” he panted. “F-fuck..”

“Gettin close?” 

“Yeah.” 

Geoff's grip tightened and his stroking quickened. Michael could barely breathe as Geoff worked him. Once more he felt the need to move, but fought it. Geoff's free hand moved from his hip up to his chest, pinching his nipple. He stroked faster, working Michael's cock better than anyone else knew how. 

He couldn't hold up to that. He gasped, then let out a choked cry of pleasure. His cock throbbed in Geoff's hand, and he felt his fingers close around the head of his length to catch his come. 

“Daddy,” he panted, arching up against him. 

Once more Geoff kissed his back, then slowly pulled back. Michael gasped and keened as Geoff's dick slid back from his tensing hole. He glanced back, watching Geoff's come covered hand reach down and stroke himself. Michael flushed. 

Then Geoff was in him, both hands on his hips, hammering into him hard and fast. Michael fell forward onto his elbows, head on the bed as Geoff mercilessly fucked his oversensitive hole. Gasping and choking on moans, he heard Geoff groan and felt his hands grip him tighter. 

“Ask me nicely.” Geoff's voice was hoarse and rough. Clearly holding back was hard on him, too. 

“Fuck me, Daddy!!” He gripped the sheets and whined in need. He was shaking as Geoff moved, fucking him with his own come as lube.

“Tell Daddy what you want.” 

“I-I want you to come in me.” His fair skinned face burned red. 

Geoff pulled him back into his thrust and Michael's breath caught in his throat. Another powerful thrust and Geoff groaned, panting thickly as he pressed hard against him. He felt his cock throbbing inside him as he spilled himself. 

After a few breathless moments, Geoff finally pulled out and flopped onto the bed beside Michael with a groan. Michael eased himself down and tucked against Geoff's side, head pillowed on his chest. 

“That was awesome,” Michael panted. 

“Yeah? Found that idea on the internet.” Geoff chuckled and hooked his arm around him, playing with his sweat damp hair. 

“Pff, need to keep you off the porn sites. You get too many good ideas.” 

They both fell silent, relaxing into each other. Geoff dozed, snoring softly. Michael yawned and closed his eyes, draping a leg over one of Geoff's. He loved being Daddy's boy.


	7. Warned You - Jerevinwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was given the prompt "I needed Ryan and got Vagabond", so this happened. Jeremy learns what happens when you aren't patient.

“I warned you, didn't I?” Gavin had never sounded so smug in all the time Jeremy had known him. 

The blond touched his face tenderly and pressed a kiss to his temple. Jeremy wanted to answer, but when he opened his mouth, the only thing he could manage was a moan. 

“Told you to wait,” Gavin said, languidly stroking himself. “There's a reason Ryan likes to have some time alone after heists.” 

Powerful hands gripped Jeremy's hips and pulled him back hard, impaling him once more on Ryan's massive cock. 

“He has to put the Vagabond away...” 

Jeremy keened as he adjusted his legs. He'd never been taken this hard before. Completely naked on his knees, he had both hands lashed to the headboard. Jeremy was solid and strong, but compared to Vagabond? He was a rag doll. The bigger man had thrown him on the bed and forcibly stripped him before binding his hands with his own belt. 

He felt the cool leather of Vagabond's jacket as the big man leaned over him. His rough breathing was magnified behind his mask, making him sound like some kind of Star Wars villain. Jeremy squirmed and whined as the other man remained still, his huge dick spreading his abused hole wide. The zipper of Ryan's jeans bit into his ass. 

Suddenly his arms were loose from the bed, still bound together and laying numbly in front of him. He barely had time to make a questioning noise before Vagabond pulled out of him. Heavy boots thudded on the floor as the taller man stood. In a single motion, he grabbed Jeremy and pulled him to the edge of the bed. 

He was still in a daze when he was flipped onto his back and cried out as Ryan reentered him. One hand pinned his bound wrists to the bed. He bent his legs up as Vagabond hammered away at his hole, grunting behind his mask. His blue eyes were terrifying in the holes of his black mask. All the gentleness and tenderness of Ryan was gone, replaced by the fury and cruelty of the vicious Vagabond. 

Jeremy had never been so fucking turned on. 

Untouched, his dick throbbed against his belly. Vagabond had made a point not to touch him, even now keeping his body arched to avoid contact. Asshole knew what he was doing. 

All the while, Gavin watched and stroked himself. Jeremy heard him gasp once or twice when Ryan's hips hit hard against him or when Jeremy cried out. He felt the bed shift and was vaguely aware of Gavin moving..at least until the blond man was rutting his cock against Jeremy's lips. 

“Come on, then,” Gavin said. He guided the head of his length to press more directly to his lips. 

Jeremy opened his mouth, and Gavin slid in. The moan he let out was obscene. It was impossible to focus though, as Vagabond picked up his pace as soon as Gavin moved. He made a noise, trying to move, trying to get a better angle on taking Gavin's cock in his mouth. The head pressed into his cheek, the blond fearless of Jeremy's teeth. He knew he wouldn't bite him, after all. 

With his head turned, Jeremy could see Gavin take Vagabond's mask in his hands, carefully removing it to reveal his face. White and black paint was smeared and running from sweat, making his skull look like a rain soaked nightmare. Gavin kissed him, coming away with black all over his lips. He gasped and moaned, reaching down to hold Jeremy's head as he thrust into his mouth and came. Swallowing was hard, and Jeremy choked when Gavin pulled back, spurting come over his lips. 

The sated blond laid back, content to watch them. Vagabond gripped his arms more tightly and hammered at his hips. Sweat gleamed on both of them, and Jeremy let out a string of pleading cries. He was so close, his cock throbbing, balls tight, body on the razor edge of pain and pleasure. Vagabond bared his teeth, his terrifying visage screwed up in a half snarl. Jeremy could feel his cock throb and knew he was right there with him. 

“Jeremy...” Vagabond growled, then drove his cock hard into him once more. He made a choked noise as orgasm gripped him. 

The sound of his name was the last straw. Jeremy arched and writhed in Vagabond's hold, his cock pulsing and spilling a fairly stupid amount of come across his stomach. He could feel the other man's cock pulsing in him, filling him, pouring his tension and aggression into his release. 

It was hard to breathe for a moment. Everything seemed to stop as they just stared at each other. He didn't realize his arms were free, or that Gavin had moved again, or really..anything. Ryan bent low and kissed him. It was firm and slow, the more familiar tenderness creeping back into it. Slowly, Jeremy raised his hand to thread his tingling fingers into Ryan's long black hair, tugging lightly when the kiss broke. 

Wordlessly, the other man straightened and pulled back, visibly shivering. Jeremy winced and shuddered himself, feeling Ryan's load seep from his hole. 

“Damn, Ryan,” Gavin laughed, leaning over Jeremy. “You made a right mess of him.” The blond's tongue played over the come covered hairs of Jeremy's belly, making him shiver. 

“I'm going to shower,” was all the taller man said as he left the room. 

Jeremy moaned and bit his lip as Gavin cleaned him with his tongue, spending almost too long on his hole. It was so tender but Gavin's tongue still felt so damned good. Sooner than he would have liked, Gavin flopped beside him, head propped up on his hand. 

“See?” Gavin said, chuckling. “Hell of a ride, that.”


End file.
